A BesT FrIenD'S LoVE
by twinkiebabie13
Summary: UPDATED! FINALLY!!***NOT SLASH! But slash readers can read anyway since they're half the population of this website! Ron and Hermione like eachother, and Harry knows it, and so does Neville. They will try to set the two up, but will their plan backfire?
1. Misletoe Magic

a/n: I may decide to make the characters a little, well different from J.K. Rowling's writings. In other words, in some chapters, OCCness is added for humor. ENJOY!  
  
***MOST STUDENTS ARE AT HOME, ON X-MAS BREAK FOR THIS CHAPTER. THAT'S WHY ONLY A SELECT FEW ARE AT HOGWARTS.  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE AT HOGWARTS  
  
Sitting near the Chirstmas tree in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Golden Trio was wrapped in a ring of random conversation. Minutes of silence were spent just to ponder the meaning of life, or to wonder the signifigance of having a computer. The guys, being guys, had come up with some pretty interesting answers.  
  
"Hey, did you guys ever wonder exactly why we celebrate Christmas?" Harry suddenly asked after Ron's speech to Hermione about guy's horomones.  
  
"Harry! You've lived with muggles for eleven long years of your life, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY WE CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS?" Hermione's voice rose. Neville Longbottom had just walked into the almost empty common room and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Hell, Harry! Even I know THAT!" Neville shot at Harry, walking over to join the group.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," Harry defended himself quickly from the daggers Hermione was glaring, and from Nevilles toad, which was, at the moment, well...uh...enjoying the company of Harry's leg.  
  
"Well, then what exactly did you mean?" Ron quizzed, passing the plate of cookies to Neville.  
  
"Well, we're witches and wizards, right?" Harry began.  
  
"Uhhhh...Harry? Are you just now noticing this?" Neville so rudely interupted. The other three just rolled their eyes at Neville, and nodded, motioning Harry's continuance.  
  
"Well, witches and wizards are Wiccan. Christmas is a Christian holiday. Why do we celebrate a Christian holiday, in fact, THE MOST IMPORTANT of Christian holdiays, when we're Wiccan?"  
  
The room was deadly silent. Even Neville's toad had stopped...well...uh, you know. They all sat there, pondering.  
  
Finally, Ron interupted.  
  
"Aw bloddy hell, no one cares! As long as there's gifts to open tommorow morning, I'm down with it."  
  
Grabbing a cookie, Hermione thought. He can be so cute sometimes. So adorably cute. Hermione jumped in response to her dangerous thought.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked sincerely.  
  
"Nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed," She stood up and began a long journey to her dorm.  
  
"Hermione? Don't you know you're the only girl here this year?" Harry asked randomly.  
  
"Well, no..." she began.  
  
"Well sleep n the Common Room! No one wants to sleep up there alone! It's way too creepy up there in the towers at night. Especially yours, with the ghost up there."  
  
"Oh yes, well...I do suppose Decapitated Danielle would be a bit of a fright..." Hermione began again. "Well, alright then. As long as I'm not sleeping in your room, I think we'll all be fine."  
  
Hermione grabbed a blanket off of an armchair, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron give Harry a grateful glance.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Stay up a bit longer. It's Christmas eve. Don't you wanna party?" Harry asked. Apparently, Harry was full of questions tonight.  
  
"Party? With four people? Harry...You REALLY need to get a girlfriend..." Neville answered for her.  
  
"Okay, so it won't be a party, exactly...but we could still, you know...dance or something..." Harry trailed off, letting Ron tie up the loose ends.  
  
"Whatever..." Hermione said, waving her wand, signaling the Chirstmas music. She sat down on the couch, and giggled as Harry and Neville began slow dancing together, noses stuck in the air and arms streched out wide. Harry spun Neville around in a circle, and then stopped, bending into a bow. Neville curtseyed, and they began again. (A/N: THEY'RE JOKING AROUND! Just a little reminder to all you frak slash readers: THIS IS NOT SLASH!)  
  
Ron gulped as he slowly stepped to Hermione.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he stretched out his and as she, to his releif, nodded. He pulled her close, and they danced around the room for the remainder of the song. After it finished, the two stood in an embrace, not noticing Harry and Neville mocking them. Ron heard laughing, and looked up, as did Hermione.  
  
"What?" Ron snapped.  
  
"You two are standing under mistletoe," they both said in unnison before breaking down into fits of laughter. Ron and Hermione looked up, and, surely enough, saw mistletoe.  
  
"Yeah, but so are you." Ron said, before kissing Hermione on the mouth. Harry and Neville looked up in horror, turned and ran in opposite directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW! I know it was kinda corny, but it will get better, trust me! 


	2. Egg Nog Ecstasy

I LOVED the response I got on my first chapter! 5 reviews after only a few hours of being posted! It usually takes me DAYS to get even one reader to REVIEW!!!!  
  
The second movie WAS so much better than the first! I think it's gonna be my fave! Especially since they've all been through puberty!!! I love their new oh so deep voices!!! : )  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Purrfect Kittie a.k.a Damita  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Sue  
  
QOF   
  
kpetal  
  
YOU ALL INSPIRED ME TO UPDATE!!!!! : ) I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Tossing on the couch, Hermione slept as best she could. She was very tired after dancing song after song with the best three guys in the world: her BEST friends. She was exhausted, yes, but her restless sleep was caused by one person. Not Santa, not Dumbeldore, Harry, or Neville. Or anyone else, for that matter; no one except Ron, of course.  
  
She thought back to the many times they'd kissed under the mistletoe that night. Okay, so not "many", more like twice...but Hermione's first kiss had only taken place a few hours ago. And in the exact same room Hermione was sleeping in at that moment. She, of course, had kissed Harry and Neville too. Misletoe was strung all around the Gryffindor tower, so it was almost impossible to avoid it. But the students unanimously, and silently, decided to ignore it. At least until tonight.  
  
Turning on her side again, Hermione opened her eyes, only to fall onto the floor into a great heap of blankets, pillows, and Ron.  
  
"Ooooof!" The sound escaped from both of them.  
  
"RON! What are you doing?" Hermione stood up, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was only coming down to check on you..." he trailed off, racking his mind, and looking for a plausible excuse for his sudden appearance. "I was trying to see if the fire was still lit, so you wouldn't freeze down here."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"THE FIRE IS ENCHANTED! IT DOESN'T GO OUT! NOT UNLESS MCGONAGAL PUTS IT OUT!" She snapped, plopping down on the couch again.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron could say. Hermione pulled him onto the couch next to her, and apoligized.  
  
"Look, Ron...I really don't appreciate being scared half to death in the middle of the night... especially while I look like this!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." He just sat staring.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure, Ron..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Are you sleepwalking again, Ron?"  
  
"Yes." Ron decided to lie, to excuse his behavior and avoid humiliation the next morning. Hermione was about to walk up the stairs to escort Ron to his room, when she heard a voice.  
  
"If Santa's a muggle, then how does he get through the barrier?"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione growled, "This is NOT the time for your random question game!"  
  
"But really...Santa's a muggle."  
  
"No Harry, Santa's not a muggle. How else would her get his reindeer to fly?" Neville appeared.  
  
"Oh..." Harry said, and then passed out on a couch.  
  
"Too much egg nog for the both of them, I suppose..." Hermione said, gently laying a "sleeping" Ron on another couch. Sitting down next to him, she began stroking his amazingly *RED* hair.  
  
"You know he likes you, right Hermione?" Neville asked as Ron stirred in his "sleep". Neville bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain as Ron's leg "magically" reached out an kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Really?" Hermione leaned forward, interested in the conversation. HERMIONE! STOP! He's going to tell Ron that you like him, and you don't...or...do you? Hermione thought.  
  
"Ye-errr...no..." Ron's swift kick had struck again, this time in a more sensitive spot. Hermione didn't notice, for she was looking in another direction, checking on Harry.  
  
"I'm rather tired. I think I'll just sleep a little before it get's too late in the morning, and I wind up falling asleep in the Great Hall during breakfast," Hermione laughed, and grabbed a blanket, this time deciding to sleep on the floor so that if she was startled once again, she wouldn't fall as far.  
  
"Neville?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Ron...well...does he really like me?"  
  
This time, Neville had postioned himself far from Ron's reach.  
  
"Yes," He said bravely, knowing he was going to get a severe ass kicking as soon as Hermione left the room the next morning.  
  
Ron grunted in his "sleep" to confirm Neville's fears.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! I'll love you forever!!!!!!okay, so not forever...just until the fuzzy slippers leave the room! 


	3. The Power of Peanuts

WOW!!! I HAVE A FAITHFUL REVIEWER!!!!! It's my FIRST faithful reviewer besides my best friend, and I'm sure all of us know how that is...and she hasn't even read this one yet!!! I think she's on vacation so she's excused...at least for now. Just a reminder: OOCness is added for humor!!!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Stefanie  
  
Rupert Fan **  
  
me *thanks for the idea!!!!!I'll give you credit at the bottom cuz EVERYONE reads the A/N at the bottom!!!!*  
  
crazy-manga-girl  
  
Ron and Hermoine fan   
  
BLANK (I think that means annonymous...)  
  
ALL REVIEWERS OF BOTH CHAPTERS THAT ARE REVIEWING NOW AND I CAN'T GET TO YOUR REVIEWS:  
  
THANK YOU TOO!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Wake up! Wake UP! SANTA CAME! We've got LOADS of gifts!" Harry exclaimed, jumping on Ron like a four-year old.  
  
"Santa doesn't exist Harry! Get over it!" Ron groaned, and shifted to his side. Hermione sat up, and groggily rubbed her eyes.  
  
"How did I...?" she looked on the floor, and Ron laid there, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"You're little Ronnie sweetie switched places with you last night, so your back wouldn't hurt this morning. He's such a cute Ronniekins!" Neville teased in a mock old-cheek-pinching-aunt-lady-voice.  
  
"Shove it and twist, Neville," Hermione and Ron said in unison, and broke down in laughter when Neville stuck his finger in his mouth and almost gagged himself.  
  
"Let's open the gifts!" Neville screeched girlishly, running to the Christmas tree. Harry was already searching for his gift from Santa.  
  
"Harry...how many times do-" Harry cut Ron off.  
  
"The Dursley's never told me about santa. I never had a good Christmas, and now I'm making up for lost time. AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HE DOESN'T EXIST!" Harry pouted, and crossed his arms across his chest, sending the other three into fits of giggles. No, guys don't "giggle", that's weird. Hermione giggled, the guys chuckled.  
  
That's better.  
  
Rushing to the presents, Hermione and Ron were fully awake. They watched Harry open a box of choclate frogs, a carton of egg nog(from Neville, of course), a Quidditch poster, a pair of Dudley's old tennis shoes (which smelled like "a cow's dirty rear after sitting on a toad", according to Neville) and a small box that contained a smaller box, and thant one contained a smaller box, and so on...Harry kept trying to find the last one, not knowing it was one of Fred and George's pranks.  
  
Then they watched Neville open a howler (he sent his dirty laudry to the wrong house again), a bottle of All purpose Lysol Cleaner (for when he made a mess in the Great Hall that morning, and some one decided that they didn't want to clean up after him anymore), a pair of fuzzy slippers (!!!!), and a bag of peantuts. But not only peanuts; Chocolate covered peanuts.  
  
"I LOVE THESE! NAN ACTUALLY BOUGHT THEM THIS TIME!" Neville yelled, jumping to his feet, and popping one in his mouth. But Neville forgot there was one thing never to do while eating: jump up and down.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all watched Neville turn purple, thinking that he was joking around again.  
  
"Guys...I actually think there's something wrong. He can never turn himself THAT shade of purple!" Hermione said, getting up and quickly running behind Neville.  
  
"::Cough:: ::Cough::::Cough::::Cough::::Cough::::Cough::::Cough::::Cough::" was all Neille could do. Hermione pressed her fist against his chest three times, and a peanut came flying out of his mouth, and landed smack into Harry's smallest box yet. Harry made a face, but continued with the boxes.  
  
"Well, thank you Hermione..." Neville said calmly, and continued to open his presents.  
  
"Right..." Hermione and Ron looked at eachother, and grinned evily before racing eachother to the presents. Tearing open her gift from Ron, Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ron! It's lovely!" She tarced the soft fabric with her finger.  
  
"Mum made it. She told me to give it to you. She also made your sweater. This year, your's is an orangish reddish type of color," Ron blushed as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She now had the perfect outfit to wear to the Holiday Ball. And she was going to get Ron to ask her.  
  
There's no point in denying it now, girl! You like him! And Neville said he likes you!, Hermione told herself.  
  
A/N: CREDIT FOR THE "Peanut Plot" OF THIS CHAPTER GOES TO "ME"! Not me, the author nimrods...ME the reviewer!!!!! Thanks for the idea, ME!!!! Review this chapter...and "ME"? Give me your name so I don't have to keep writing "ME, not me!" cuz that's freakin' confusing!!!! Lol..  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Rambling Ron gets a Date

A/N: MORE REVIEWS!!!! Wow I feel so special!! I have more than one faithful reviewer!!!  
  
Thank you:  
  
me( shirlee)   
  
Sue  
  
ILOVERUPERT!!!!!!!!   
  
Kari  
  
Purrfect Kittie a.k.a Damita  
  
And all others reviewing now!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU!!! (The fuzzy slippers haven't left the room yet, I guess...well of course they haven't! They're on my feet!!! Lol...Don't ask!!!) AND I FOUND OUT WHO "ME" IS!!!!! Last chapter's peanut plot was suggested by Shirlee. The girl who came up w/ the idea (VERY interesting backround of the idea, actually!!!) was Shirlee...That's not me, she just signed her review as "ME". So now that that's all straightened out...ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
OH YEAH!! And to prevent any further confusion w/ names, I'm gonna tell you my name!!! My name is Melany...or Mel...or Mellie...or "Smellie Mellie" as my weird uincle likes to call me...or...yeah...u get the idea...  
  
ON TO THE STORY ONCE AGAIN!!!!  
  
Walking down to the Great Hall, Ron Weasly was nervous. He had heard Hermione and Neville talking last night, and Hermione didn't seem too grossed out when she found out that Ron liked her. It even sounded as though she may like him. But there was no way. No possible way...  
  
Ron had talked to Harry, and he had told him to go for it: To ask Hermione to the Holiday Ball. Ron walked with Neville and Ron that morning, too shy to even speak to Hermione after she thanked him for her dress.  
  
As he sat down, he noticed that the Great Hall was half empty (or half full if you frost your cake like that...)Only the Weasly's, Colin Creavy, Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting at theGryffindor table. Ron also realized that this was the perfect time to ask Hermione out.  
  
"Hey, Hermio-" Ron was cut off.  
  
"Ginny, could I talk to you for a sec?" Colin stood up, looking nervous. Ginny looked at Fred and George, and the both gave her the "he's okay" look.  
  
"Yeah, sure Colin," she siad, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. She stood up, and walked with Colin around the corner of the Great Hall's Entrance.  
  
"Awwwww...Look's like Ginny's gonna have a date to the Holiday Ball..." Hermione said after the two had exited.  
  
"Yeah, Ron...in case you didn't notice, that was your cue..." Harry whispered, hinting at the obvious. Ron turned "pink in the ears"(one of my fave J.K. Rowling phrases...awwww...Rupert...turning pink in the ears...he's so cute!)  
  
"Hey hey! Secrets don't make friends, now...let me in on it!" Hermione leaned in, expecting to hear those nine simple words leave Ron's ADORABLE *Hehehehe* mouth. But the phrase: "Will you go with me to the Holiday Ball", didn't sound like anything that came out of him.  
  
"holidayballwithmesaturdaywearanythingyouwantcuzilikeyounomatterwhatyouwear. .." After both Hermione and Harry's blank stare, Ron rushed on, making his words run together.  
  
"youdonthavetoifyoudontwantto, Imeanitsnotthatimportanttome, illonlycryifyousayno...butdon'tworryiwontcrythathard...actuallyiwontcryatall , illjustkindamopearoundandyaknow...so...willyougowith-" Hermione had come around to his side of the table, and sat next to him, and when he paused for breath-  
  
SLAP!  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, totally shocked.  
  
"What? I had to shut you up SOMEHOW!I'm sorry, try again...I'd really like to know what you said," she returned to her side of the table, and leaned forward once again to intently listen to what Ron had to say.  
  
Fred, George and Percy just sat there, laughing hysterically. No one noticed that the two youngsters had already returned to the Great Hall, only now, they were holding hands.  
  
"Hermione..."Ron took a deep breath, "oh...how do I say this????"  
  
"Nice and slow, maybe?" Neville suggested, and all at the table burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh, Come on Ron! Out with it! We don't have all day!" Fred demanded.  
  
"Oh alright..." Ron began, but before he could say anything else, Hermione's mouth had connected to his.  
  
"So...will...mmmm...you...go with me...to the..."he said against her mouth. The whole table had dissolved into a huge pile of laughter. Hermione deepened the kiss, and Ron laughed, their lips still connected.  
  
"So...I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She just had to laugh. He was sooooo cute!  
  
"AHEM!" a stern cough was heard from behind Ron. Ron turned around, with his classic I'm-in-deep-shit-aren't-I-expression on his oh-so-perfect face!  
  
"No kissing during meals and classes, Mr., Weasly. You know the rule. Detetion for both of you. And Hermione, I have a quick question..." Professor McGonagal stated.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione looked nervous.  
  
"Why on earth (because Mars would be so much better!!lol...sorry Jess...I HAD TO!!! I still don't get it though!!!) would you be kissing him?! You know the rules..." McGonagal struggled to keep her manner proper as she grilled the student for juicy gossip.  
  
"He wouldn't shut up, Professor," Hermione said, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Oh, well yes. I see. Men...you can NEVER get them to shut up..."she shook her head. "Colin? Ginny?" The group turned their heads to the newly found couple.  
  
"Yes?" they asked in perfect unison.  
  
"No holding hands under the table!" she turned on her heel and swept back to the teachers table.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!! You've been GREAT with this, but I can't help but be a lil greedy and selfish (even though I sumbit about a hundred reviews everyday...not all of them signed, cuz I only did like 15 of those... I can be pretty lazy too.) But that button? It's there for a reason!!!  
  
It's right there | so why not click on it...AND SEND A REVIEW!!!!! Gee..what a crazy idea...lol | | V  
  
Ooooo | |  
  
) | WOW! A FOOTPRINT!!!! (____) 


	5. Priceless AND Protective

A/N:Thanks to all Reviewers!! Love ya lots!!!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way...All students have returned after the holidays...that's where malfoy comes in!!!  
  
me aka shirlee   
  
Alli-Baby  
  
~*~QuEeN oF fReAkS~*~   
  
Codypup (too lazy to sign in)   
  
Margarita Mocha  
  
crazy-manga-girl  
  
  
  
While Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville walked up to their Common Room, they ran into a certain Slytherin asshole (BUT HEY! HE'S A HOT ASS HOLE!!! SO WHY NOT...????).  
  
"Well well. It appears that Malfoy the Maiden has returned. So, where's Prince Chraming? And the dragon? Still eating?" Neville shot at Draco, refering to Crabbe and Goyle as Prince Charming and the dragon.  
  
"Awww, shove it Longass...So, it's already going around the school..." Draco began.  
  
"And what's that, Malfoy?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Mudblood and the Weasel. Kissing at dinner Potter, don't you remember? I wasn't there, but I heard all about it! Tsk Tsk...now Miss Granger has a bit of detention. What's she going to do now?" Malfoy mocked dramatically.  
  
"She's going to aim..." Hermione said, and before Draco could contemplate anything else that left her mouth, Hermione's leg snapped out in front of her, and Draco flinched, expecting the pain to hit like an ocean wave: Big, sudden, and salty.  
  
But the pain never came, for Hermione had faked Mr. Malfoy out, she had only kicked into the air, and enjoyed seeing the look of sheer terror written across his face plainly like a billboard, before turning swiftly, and heading back to her Common Room.  
  
Ron, Harry, Neville, and Malfoy stood there in awe. Finally, it was Neville who spoke:  
  
"I don't mean to be the one to care about a Slytherin, but Bloddy Hell Malfoy, are you alright? I would have pissed my pants if her leg came that close!"  
  
"Yeah..Yeah...I'm just a little..." he inhaled deeply, "Wow...That was close..." He too, turned , but more slowly, almost zombie like, and headed for his common room.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville broke down into hysterics by the time they had reached the Common Room. It was louder inside than before, for the rest of the student body had returned, but were upstairs, unpacking. Hermione sat alone, on the couch, reading. Ron plopped down next to her, and Harry and Neville took a spot on the floor, seeing that if they even tried to sit down anywhere else, they'd eind up on the floor laughing anyway.  
  
"Hermione! That was GREAT! And did you see the look on his face? Bloddy hell that was BRILLIANT!!!!" Ron congradulated, putting an arm around Hermione. (A/n: I JUST LOVE IT WHEN HE SAYS "BLODDY HELL!!!" He's soooooooooo cute!! And his facial expressions are the best! I've begun to name them...ooopsie! Getting a little of track...)  
  
"Yes...positively priceless..." she said absentmindedly.  
  
"Dude! She said it!" Neville announced.  
  
"Dude! She did! Let's do it!" Ron agreed.  
  
"Okay..." Harry began, "Nimbus 2003 for a Malfoy: 123 galleons..." (A/N: I don't know the whole British money-converting thing!!! Lol)  
  
"Slytherin Robes for the next Quidditch Match for Malfoy: 16 knuts..." Neville said.  
  
"Protective Sportswear for guys for Malfoy's next Quidditch match: 13 knuts," Harry added.  
  
"The look on Malfoy's face when he realizes he might not need that protective sportswear any longer..." Ron grinned.  
  
"PRICELESS." They all finished together, laughing their *MASCARA!!! Lol...j/k!* butts off.  
  
A few minutes later, a few Gryffindor girls came rushing to Hermione, looking for the jucy info. "So...I hear there's been a hook up while we were gone..." she just blushed, as did Ron.  
  
"C'mon, I'll tell you all about it upstairs..." Hermione winked, and they took their cue to head up the stairs. Hermione's face lit up into a devlish smile as she walked over to Ron, and whispered in his ear, playfully.  
  
"I've got some buissness to tend to..." she began, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Yes, you do..." He said, turning his head to kiss her. She pulled away before their lips barely touched, and put a warning finger to his lips.  
  
"Mr. Weasly!" she teased, "I'm shocked! We haven't even been on our first date yet!" She turned and walked causually up the stairs.  
  
A/N: Well well...the last to chapters Hermione's has been WAY out of character!!Is there a reason??!?!?!?! I dunno...you tell me...IN A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's right there |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
CLICK ON IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! ( 


	6. Weasly's Wonderful World of Women

a/n: heyZ READERS ! Sorry I took SO looooong to update!!!  
  
I would like to thank all reviewers personally, but recently, I have been informed that my personal thanking of the reviewers is juvinile and delinguient, and if i want to personally thank someone, I should do it personally, through email or by other means of communication. In other words, it sucks. However, I cannot disregard this suggestion considering the fact that the person who requested the end of my thanking my reviewers pesonally, was my best friend. (Don't I sound SOOOOO professional!!)In her words: "It takes up innocent readers space and time. And it's dumb!"  
  
Well, to that I say: "I shall continue to thank all reviewers personally on my fan fiction for to reasons:  
  
It's my fan fiction. I post their names not only to thank them, but to send my readers, and REVIEWERS (!!!) to their stories, so technically, I am thanking them in more than one way!  
  
And if you don't like that, you can just "shove it and TWIST" to put it simply...or in Ron's words..."  
  
So NEWAY! I am recomending that all readers check out these reviewer's stories. THEY'RE GREAT!  
  
RON WEASLY'S FAN FICTION  
  
GREAT FROLICKING BAGS OF BULLET HOLES!  
  
  
  
Thank you:  
  
Toohott2touch44  
  
Queen of Freaks  
  
Purrfect Kittie a.k.a Damita  
  
Margarita Mocha  
  
Hermione Starise  
  
Alli-baby  
  
WowERZ that took up a LOT of space (and it was all just to piss you off jess!!)  
  
As Hermione rushed up the stairs, Harry watched Ron. His face had lit up with joy as Hermione whispered in his ear, but as she ran away, Harry saw nothing but want splashed plainly on his freckled face. (Does he HAVE freckles?!?!?)  
  
"Ron? Are you gonna be okay?" Neville spoke both his and Harry's thoughts. (Rupert DOES have freckles! I checked!)  
  
"Yeah...it's just...she's been acting so differently lately. It's been great...but I don't want her to think I'm just now liking her because of how she is now..." Ron explained.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you two have a date..."  
  
"That's not the point, Neville." Ron said simply.  
  
"I'll talk to her," Harry volunteered.  
  
"Really?" Ron was hopeful.  
  
"Yeah...what's the worst she could do?" Harry asked.  
  
"RONALD WEASLY GET YOUR LYING, CHEATING ASS UP HERE NOW!"  
  
"Guess I spoke too soon..." Harry tried, and Ron forced a weak smile as he nervously climbed the steps of his doom. He was going to get chewed up for whatever she thought he did, and it was not going to be pretty when she spat him back out.  
  
"Yes..." he began, ready to fall to his knees and plea for forgiveness. Or life, rather. Especially after that stunt she pulled on Malfoy.  
  
"You lying, cheating scum! You're worth NOTHING more than a cigarette Butt On thE GROUND!" Ginny yelled at him, her voice rasing on every word.  
  
"Ummm...is it all right if the defendant says a few things?" Ron asked, prepared for a beat down.  
  
"NO!" all the girls yelled together.  
  
"Ummm...why not?" he began to look scared.  
  
"Let him talk. It's only fair." Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Ummm..well...I was just wondering...well..what I did...?"  
  
"AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" a blonde haired girl screamed.  
  
"Well...I sort of...DON'T."  
  
"Let me handle him, girls." Hermione suddenly demanded. The look she gave Ron would be enough to scare Voldemort.  
  
"Okay, fine...but if you need any help..." the blonde pointed at her heeled shoe. The look she shot Ron would have made Voldemort turn himself in to Azkaban.  
  
"Ron! Of all people! YOU!" Hermione raged.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?!?!?" He suddenly yelled, getting VERY frustrated.  
  
"Why the hell would you ask her out! Only TEN MINUTES AFTER you talked to me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"SALLY!"  
  
"Who the hell is THAT?!?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Ron Weasly."  
  
"No really-I don't even KNOW who that is!"  
  
"Yeah, right Ron..."  
  
"Hermione, how could i-"  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU!" she interupted him.  
  
"No, you didn't let me finish. How could I have asked her out when I've been with you since dinner?"  
  
"YOU HAVE NOT! After that incident with Malfoy, you were with Neville and Harry for about ten minutes!"  
  
"EXACTLY! So they would know if I asked her out!"  
  
"NEVILLE! HARRY! GET UP HERE!"  
  
"Yes ma'am?!" They both raced to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Did I ask ANYONE out while we were together in the hallway without Hermione?" Ron asked before Hermione could say anything.  
  
"Not that I know of..." Harry said, trying desperately to ignore the death stares from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Who?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know, some girl..."  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME?!?" both Harry and Neville yelled.  
  
"That's IT Ron Weasly! I am NEVER speaking to you AGAIN!" Hermione stomped into her dorm, and slammed her door.  
  
A/n: OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh...Ron's in TROUBLE! Did he ask "Sally" out?? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well I'm the only one who knows. So...if you want me to update...then REVIEW MY STORY DAMMIT!!! lol 


	7. Ron's got a Game Plan

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated!!! I'm SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!! I swear! I didn't mean to! I was busy! Don't hate me and call me lazy and hate me and stuff!!! Cuz that just wouldn't be cool!!! I promise you guy TWO MORE CHAPTERS by the end of this weekend!!!! I've been busy. On Wed. I had the school spelling bee.  
  
AND I CAME IN SECOND PLACE!!!!!  
  
MEEEEE!! Dumb stupid me!! I can't even spell BLODDY!!!!!!!!!! (bloody)  
  
Well.....  
  
NEWAY!! On w/ my "priceless" peice of crap excuse for a story. Lol...j/k! I know my story isn't crap cuz if it was, I would have gotton flamed by now!! (GaWd! Now I just sound cocky!!!!) By the way, Constructive Critism is ALOWED!!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Ron was STILL receiving the silent treatment from Hermione. The numerous times Ron had tried to explain that he had no clue what she was talking about, she would shake her head and stomp angrily away.  
  
Hermione had also talked (more like FORCED!) Harry and Neville into ignoring him too, at least in front of her. Ginny was so angry that she wouldn't even LOOK at Ron, and Fred and George weren't talking to him either.  
  
Walking down the hallway to potions, Ron kept his head down. He still had no idea what he did, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Afterall, if half the school was giving him the cold shoulder, then it must have been a pretty bad thing.  
  
As he took his seat in Potions class, Harry gave him a sympathetic look. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh I know! And did you see the look on her face? It was the BEST! She was so upset! And then his adorable face...I felt so bad, but I had to do it. Afterall, if Ron and I are destined to be together, then I have to get Hermione out of the way SOMEHOW!" The blonde Gryffindor, formerly called Sally, and presently called a bitch (Well, at least by Ron....) sat down with a pair other girls, who were almost as bad as Crabbe and Goyle, only not as large. They both kept nodding and agreeing with her, and you could tell who controlled who in this situation. Ron shook his head in disgust before the class's undivided attention was directed at Snape.  
  
The whole class period, Ronald Weasly sat in LaLa Land...*FROLIKING WITH TINKIE WINKIE AND DIPSY!!!LOL!!*  
  
He contemplated wether or not to corner Hermione in the hallway or not, and if that didn't work-he could be sent home from Hogwarts. Surely no one had gone through a week of the silent treatment from the whole school. That had to have been a record. And maybe he could act so depressed it would get him sent home.  
  
YEAH RIGHT! Ron thought wistfully.  
  
As Snape dismissed them, he decided it would be better to let Ginny clear things up for him before he dug himself into more silence.  
  
"Ginny! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Ron called down the hall.  
  
"In case you didn't notice..no one needs to talk to you," Ginny said coldly, glaring at her brother.  
  
After much resistance on Ginny's part, Ron finally convinvced her to speak to him.  
  
"What?" She asked, tired from their five minute argument.  
  
"I need you to find something out for me. Listen to that Sally chic and her friends. See if you can find any proof that im innocent..."  
  
  
  
A/N: THAT WAS SHORT!! Sorry peepos! Two more by the end of the weekend. 


	8. And The Plot Begins

Sorry if this out of charchterness in the beginning, and the in- characterness now, but the OOC will return! Ron and Hermione just have to starighten things out.And trust me, I'm TRYING! It's kinda hard to please this many people! Lol. tHank you reviewers!!!!!  
  
And the plot begins...  
  
Ginny Weasly crept up to the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm. She was halfway up the stairs when she noticed that she didn't have to sneak in, she lived there. Straightening her back and tucking her books under her arm, Ginny heard a voice. And she knew EXACTLY who it was ::nudge nudge wink wink::  
  
"Weasly...Sally Weasly. Sounds delightful, doesn't it?" Ginny could almost hear the two bigger girls nodding in agreement.  
  
"Do you think him and Granger have worked it out?" A pause as the others answered.  
  
"Sal, the chances of Hermione and Ron getting back together, are about the chances of...of..." The voice trailed off, thinking of what to say, "Well I was going to say of a pig flying, but that has a higher chance in the wizarding world...NO! I've got it! Ron and Hermione getting back together has the chances of Ginny Weasly and Colin Creavy dating!" The three girls inside the room dissolved into a puddle of laughter.  
  
Well, apparently, the hadn't heard the news. Their chances of getting back together, were high. Very high. Definite. It would just take a little effort on both sides. Ginny continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Wasn't my plan just brilliant? Tell Ms. Granger that her lover boy is cheating, and that asked me to the Holiday Ball. I'm so good!"  
  
"Genius." The others agreed.  
  
Ginny decided she would hear no more, and tell both Harry and Neville the news.  
  
"Harry! Neville!" she called as she stepped into the overcrowded Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Ron's innocent!" she whispered excitedly as they appeared.  
  
"Well duh..." Neville rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sally set him up. She told Herm that he asked her out in the hallway! She knew Hermione wouldn't talk to him about it, and figured it was a foolproof plan.  
  
"Well, how do we get them together?" Harry asked...  
  
~!~ An hour later, their plans have been formed, and the empty Gryffindor Common Room is where the five will meet for a chat~!~  
  
"Hermione, come down to the Common Room. We need to talk," Harry called up the stairs.  
  
"Ron! Got a plan. Down here, now!" Neville yelled. Both came rushing down the stairs, Hermione's face flushed with worry, and Ron's with fear. Hermione glanced at ron, and almost turned right back around, before she realized Ginny had blocked all her exits. Hermione sat down and sighed in defeat.  
  
As Ginny told the story, Ron and Hermione smiled apolegetically at eachother. When she was done, Ron stepped closer to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am. I should never had believed Sally," Hermione kicked the ground sheepishly, and Ron was flooded with realization.  
  
"It's never going to be the same for us, is it?" he asked, his face revealing honest aches of yearning, and want.  
  
"No, it's not, Ron. But I really wish it could be."  
  
  
  
A/N: THEY'RE WRONG!!! WRONG I TELL YOU!!! HARRY AND NEVILLE HAVE A PLAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, yeah..REVIEW! 


	9. Author's Note

Summthin messed up w/ my comp!! Sorry! 


	10. Moving to Plan X

a/n: sorry its taken SOOOOO long for me to update. Christmas break was a blast for me! I was up in NY visiting family, and I didn't have enough time to steal a computer from them (not that I would or nething...).  
  
Im also VERY sorry about the last chapter. It was very decitful to all my readers. But sumthin messed up in my comp and wouldn't let me upload a chapter w/ more than like, 10 words ...w/e...  
  
OOC means out of character...sorry I didn't mention that in my other chapters. A lot of characters in my sotry r different from the ones in J.K. Rowling's, and sometimes ppl get flamed for that. So I wanted to let everyone know OOCness is added for humor!!! (  
  
I've had ro apoligize for like E?VERYTHING now! God im such a bad author!!!! Oh well..at least I have reviews!!! Speaking of which...REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Read these fics:  
  
Read these AWESOME stories! (note-their only the HP stories!)  
  
Great Frolicking Bags of Bullet Holes (toohott2touch)  
  
Insomnia (hitchk)  
  
Try Again (snwflakesweety)  
  
The Twilight Zone (snwflakesweety)  
  
The Way Her Hair Curls (margaritamocha) *you have lots of stories! I'm working on reading all of em!*  
  
Red Haired Hero (margaritamocha)  
  
Cupid is stupid, Right? (margaritamocha)  
  
It's Matching Cats and Dogs (mini veela)  
  
Storm (hermione starise) *you've got a million fics!! I'll post the names of all HP ones even though I haven't read em all yet!*  
  
Correspondence (hermione starise)  
  
The Riddle House (hermione starise)  
  
Wraith Isenguard (hermione starise)  
  
Winter Wedding (hermione starise)  
  
Adventures of a new Generation (hermione starise)  
  
The Marauding Diaries (hermione starise)  
  
Barcelonian Summer (hermione starise)  
  
Hermione's Soliloguy (hermione starise)  
  
May It Be (hermione starise)  
  
Play the Game (Lady Damita)  
  
Not Everything is as it seems (Lady Damita)  
  
Secretly (Lady Damita)  
  
Rupert Fan has two stories...but their all in spanish or sumthing! Read em if ya can!  
  
WOW!!! If any other reviewers have HP stories I haven't mentioned, please let me know. I'll do this again on my 16th chapter (if u guys want me to!!!!)  
  
Great stories! Love em! Keep writing...  
  
And reading...  
  
AND REVIEWING!  
  
Warnig: im typing w/ fake nail...MISTAKES are gonna be EVERYWHERE.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Down in the Great Hall the day before the Holiday Ball, Ron and Hermione were still acting shy around eachother. Hemrione even asked Ginny to ask Ron to pass the butter. It was beginning to get a little childish.  
  
Neville and Harry were really frustrated. These two had only one more day to hook up and shove it in Sally's face, and they wouldn't even LOOK at eacthother. Harry, Ginny, Colin, and Neville left the Great Hall to have a little chat.  
  
"WHY AREN'T THEY TALKING???? They won't even look at eachother!" Colin griped.  
  
"I know! She asked ME to ask HIM to pass the butter to HER!" Neville stomped up the stairs, the other four follwed behind, out of the line of fire (he spits when he talks...okay, so only when he's angry...and...well, he's angry..anyway..)  
  
"Our plan isn't working," Harry said to Neville.  
  
"Duh.."  
  
"What plan?" Ginny and Colin inquired.  
  
"Nothing...Go back to the Great Hall. Me and Neville need to work out some more details."  
  
Ginnny and Colin reluctantly left Harry and Neville to discuss their plan.  
  
"Okay, so you'll ask Hermione to the dance...but who's gonna ask Ron?" Neville asked Harry.  
  
"You?"  
  
Neville shot him daggers.  
  
"Sally?" "Like he'll go out with that bitch!"  
  
"Okay...Cho?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No...you like her."  
  
"How 'bout no one asks Ron, and Ron asks someone?"  
  
"HE'LL ASK HERMIONE!"  
  
"No...he won't. First of all, they wont even ask eachother for butter. Second of all, I'M GOING WITH HERMIONE!!!!"  
  
"You do have a point..."  
  
"SO..What do we do?"  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"WE SET THEM UP ON A BLIND DATE!!!!!!"  
  
a/n: short chapter...kinda on a writers block I guess. Oh well, I'll put the next chapter out when I get reviews...in the meantime...READ THOSE STORIES!!!!! AND UPDATE YOURS!!!!!! lol 


	11. Nerdy Neville's Got a Mystery Date

a/n: I haven't gotten any reviews yet cuz it's been like...5 minutes..But im bored...So: ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
"Guys...I really don't want to do this!" Ron whined as Harry and Neville drenched him in cologne.  
  
"Too bad. If you don't like it ...get a better lawyer," Neville said rudely, frustrated with Ron.  
  
"But...she's probobly gonna be nothing like Hermione.....Speaking of her, we won't even talk to eacother anymore. What's the point in even COMING to school!"  
  
"Why aren't you two talking?"  
  
"It's too weird! After she kissed me, kicked Malfoy...screamed at me...I dunno. It's just weird. So, anyway," Ron changed the subject quickly. "is this girl hot?"  
  
"In your book...VERY," Harry said.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Her name's Miss Annonymous."Neville said absentmindedly.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!!!!! NO WAY!!! How'd you get to the computer???"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You used one of those websites, didn't you! What if she's a phsyco killer and I wind up in a ditch tonight cuz she pushed me out of her car and ran over me with a hummer!"  
  
"Relax...She doesn't own a hummer," Harry said cooly.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"IT'S NOT TIME FOR YOUR RANDOM QUESTION GAME HARRY!"  
  
"Well...the what time IS IT?"  
  
"Time for you to tell me her name!"  
  
"You already know it..." he informed.  
  
"Then what's her name?"  
  
"You can't know."  
  
"WHAT THE CRAP!"  
  
"Guys.. Chill out! Which one looks better on me?" he pulled out two poloroids of himself, one of him wearing a baby blue suit, the other of him wearing a neon green suit. "They're cool, aren't they. Picked 'em up at Hogsmede. Wanna look hot tonight for my date..."  
  
"You're not gonna look hot or cool tonight wearing that. Especially cconsidering the fact we have to wear a black tux, black shoes, and a black blazer wit h the Gryffindor emblem on it.And where in hogsmede did you get those? The joke shop?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah...it won't be you choking on the peanuts this time if your date see's you in either one of those outfits," Ron agreed.  
  
"Chill man. She doesn't like peanuts. No need for the hemlich manuever tonight!" He sprayed some mint in his mouth. "Well, they're might be if my tounge gets stuck down he throat.."  
  
"And who exactly is the...ummmm...::COUGH::UN::COUGH::...lucky lady?"  
  
"Sally."  
  
a/n: oooohohhhohoohhhhh..A NEW TWIST!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	12. A Best Friends Love

Thanx for reviewing:  
  
Miniveela  
  
Goobersprinkle  
  
SnWfLaKeSwEeTy *read her poetry!  
  
Darkraven30087  
  
Sue  
  
Taryn  
  
Karri granger  
  
Cocoabean123  
  
Hitchk  
  
And read "Riding the Line Between Love anf Hate" Its awesome!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
THIS WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER! I PROMISE! (and I just realized a BIG mistake! The Holiday Ball is supposed to be the Yule Ball!!!! I can't change it this far into the story cuz ppl will get confused...SORRY!!!!!!)  
  
"Ginny, what do you think?" Hermione twirled around in her outfit.  
  
"It looks great! Ro-I mean...your blind date is gonna flip!!"  
  
"But he can't see me until the end...no one can see anyone except the teachers and people of the same sex. So whaT'S THE POINT?" Hermione didn't realize Ginny's error, and continued talking. (OOPS...capslock) "I wonder who Harry's going with.."  
  
"Cho," Ginny answered.  
  
"What about Neville?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Ginny replied honestly as she helped Hermione with her shoes. She had to muffle a laugh, though. She knew this was Hermione's way of finding out about Ron, without anyone suspecting a crush.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"He's going with George," Ginny smiled.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!! They...who..."  
  
"George is going to be the girl. Dressed up and everything. I think Fred's calling him 'Georgia'," she explained, laughing.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!! Do they have any real dates though, or were they doing it just because they couldn't find any?"  
  
"They had millions of girls lined up, and they couldn't choose. I think George wanted to ask Katie Bell though..." Ginny informed.  
  
"Who's she going with?"  
  
"No one. But Fred and George know that Wood likes her...They didn't want to screw thintgs up between them."  
  
"Does she like him?"  
  
Ginny noddeed vigorously. 'She won't admit it though. Stubburn. They make the cutest couple, too."  
  
"What about Sally?" Hermione asked, not being abled to disguise the hatred and fury that powdered her voice.  
  
Ginny's tone matched hers. "Last I heard, it was either Malfoy, or..." Ginny clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Who, Ginny!" she demanded. "Not Ron! Please not Ron!"  
  
"No. Neville."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Boys' Dorm  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You're going...WITH HER!" Ron raged.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?" Neville asked calmly.  
  
""YES!!!! In case you didn't notice, she broke Ron and Hermione up! And ruined our PLANS!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Uhhhhh...plans?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Neville snapped.  
  
"Let's go..."Harry said, miffed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
AT THE HOLIDAY BALL  
  
"Gin? How am I supposed to know where to find my date?"  
  
"He's a guy, Hermione. Look at the food table. Say 'who wants punch?' and he'll walk up to you. Remember: you'll only be able to see his body though. All because of that stupid spell they put on us..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Hermione walked up to the table that was surrounded by guys. "Who wants punch?" she asked, rather stupidly.  
  
"I do," a voice whispered in the relative area of her ear. She whirled around, and saw a body. It looked familiar, but Hermione couldn't pin point exactly why.  
  
"Are you my date?" she asked.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Let's dance, then." He grabbed her, and started to dance balloom style. He even smelled familiar. A little strong on the cologne, but it did smell very familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered, holding herself closer.  
  
"I can't tell you," he pulled her closer.  
  
"You seem so..." Hemrione paused.  
  
"Familiar." They both said. Hermione was now pressed against him, and her body seemed to mold into his. It was all to familiar. The smell, the feel...all of it.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know...who you are." He said quietly.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"Hermione, just listen to me. Whatever happens tonight, or in the future, I want you to know I love you. I would never hurt you for any reason. You are one of my best friends. I love you like a best friend, but I also have serious feelings for you. I don't know how long they'll last, and I don't know if you even have feelings for me anymore...but love's gota go both ways, Hermione. That's why we're friends. We both love eachother, as friends. But for a while, I've wanted to take it up a notch. I want you to love me like I love you."  
  
"R...Ron?"  
  
"Yes...but stay here. Don't go back upstairs. I have more to tell you."  
  
The heads of this couple began to fade back into vision.  
  
"I won't...I love you, too Ron. Like a friend. But just for now. I want to love you lke that, and I have before. But I need some time to think...I don't want to rush into a heavy relationship like that until I've got my head on straight."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, a sign of a friend's love. A BEST friend's love.  
  
  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! They speak to eachother!!!!! This seems like a really good place to end. I don't know if I should end here, and make a sequel...or just keep going. Tell me EVERYTHING you think in a review!!!!!! Wait...I can't end here. I have to tell about Neville's date! Nevermind!!!! 


End file.
